


Under the Stars

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio takes Elliott to his new favourite spot on Talos; A clearing in the middle of the woods.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some roleplay from my ask-octane-mirage blog. For context; Elliott was upset with Octavio for doing a dangerous stunt that day. Octavio plans this outing as a way to apologise.

Elliott checked the text again, to make sure he'd gotten the directions right. Go outside the main building and turn left. His boots crunched against the late evening frost that had begun to settle on the grass under his feet. He looked over his shoulder a few times as he crossed the compound, paranoid this was some sort of joke. His eyes settled on the precipitation that had collected on his boots, shoving his hands into his pockets, while he waited. His breath was visible, as he exhaled and shuffled around on his feet, in an attempt to stay warm. He tightened the scarf around his neck before zipping his coat up a little higher. Where the hell was Octavio?

As if on cue, the bushes behind him began to rustle, and his partner jumped out from a gap between the trees.  
"You made it!"   
The trickster chuckled softly at his enthusiasm.   
"Yeah, well...It wasn't exactly hard to find. It's not like there's anywhere to really go around here."   
"Fair point" Octavio commented, taking his lover's hand and began leading him through the gap he'd just come from.   
"Where does this go to?" Elliott asked, taking special care to not trip over any of the rocks or fallen tree branches on the way.   
"You'll see" is all he received in response.

Elliott was lost for words, as they stepped into a small clearing. The area felt enclosed and safe from prying eyes, the perimeter was surrounded by various plants and colourful wild flowers. The space had been accented with candles, all perched inside different sized jars, adding a peaceful glow. A couple of blankets were spread out in the middle.   
"Babe...did you do all this?"   
"Yup!" the runner replied, his entire body was practically vibrating with anticipation. "But wait...there's more!"   
Octavio beckoned for the trickster to follow him, as he moved to sit down on the blanket. Elliott watched his partner with curious eyes, when he began to search around in his backpack, pulling out two mugs and a flask.  
“I asked Ajay if I could borrow her special hot chocolate recipe for the occasion” the runner explained, grinning to himself while he poured the steaming liquid into the mugs before offering one to his partner. “I couldn’t get my hands on any marshmallows though. But I did find this!”  
Elliott’s eyes lit up when he was offered a large bar of chocolate.   
“My favourite.”  
“I know” the runner responded, giving him a cheeky wink.  
The trickster sighed contently, as his partner leaned against him, grabbing one of the larger blankets to wrap around their shoulders.  
“It’s really beautiful out here” he said, looking around the space once more, as he helped himself to some chocolate.   
He couldn’t help but smile when his eyes settled on the wild flowers, noting that they were similar to bouquet he’d received from his boyfriend, earlier that week.  
“How did you find it?”  
“Oh, you know. Exploring” Octavio replied, sounded somewhat smug. “But you haven’t even seen the best part, amor! Look up.”

The sky was clear over their heads, allowing them a perfect view of the stars as they twinkled above them.   
“Wow” was all Elliott managed to get out. “You really don’t see this stuff in the city, do you?”  
“Cool, right?” Octavio spoke, a hint of awe to his voice.  
Elliott’s hands clasped the mug tighter, the heat making his fingers tingle. The warmth continued it’s journey to his face, eventually landing to settle in his chest as he looked at his partner. Octavio’s eyelashes fluttered as his beautiful hazel eyes roamed the sky above him, his hand coming to brush his hair out of his eyes for a better view. The tip of his nose and the highpoints of his cheeks were slightly rosier than usual, caused by exposure to the chill in the air. Elliott placed his mug to the side, scooting closer so he could wrap both arms around the younger legend, pulling him into his chest. Octavio giggled quietly, as the trickster buried his face into the crook of his neck, kissing him softly.

“So, what do you see?” Octavio asked, turning his attention back to the sky.  
“Huh?”   
“The stars” the runner replied, using his finger to try trace out a pattern, in front of their faces. “Those ones kinda look like a bunny. Mira, there’s the ears and...I guess that kinda looks like a body.”   
Elliott chuckled as he tried to make out what his partner was seeing.  
“Uh, yeah. I think I see it. Okay, see those four stars in a straight line, over there?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“That’s a pencil.”  
Octavio snorted.   
“That’s cheating!”   
Elliott shoved the younger legend back onto the blanket playfully, causing him to laugh harder. He shuffled himself around so he could lie next to him, pulling the blanket over them both.   
“Sorry, we all can’t be so artistically minded, like you. I still can’t believe you managed to plan all this so quickly.”   
Octavio twiddled his thumbs, awkwardly.  
“I mean...It wasn’t really that hard...Do you like it?”  
“I love it.”  
The runner smiled shyly, meeting his lover’s eyes.  
“I love you, Ell. And I know I might not always be the best at showing it, and I sometimes do and say the wrong thing, and I know this doesn’t make up for it-.”  
“But it’s a start,” Elliott told him, cupping his cheek with one hand.  
Octavio grinned at the comment.   
“Good. Because...you know words have never really been...my thing.”  
“That’s okay” the trickster spoke, dipping his head so their lips could meet. “I think I get what you’re trying to say.”

Elliott kissed him again, with more fever this time. He pulled him close as their lips met only breaking apart to fumble with the zip of Octavio’s jacket, desperate to feel his skin against his own. Octavio laughed quietly, as Elliott pushed the offending clothing aside, just enough to expose his partner’s neck which he kissed and nipped, eagerly.  
“Remind me to thank Ajay for the hot chocolate recipe. It seems to be some sort of aphrodisiac” Octavio quipped, the vibrations of his partner’s laugh against his neck tickling him.   
“I sure hope it’s not” Elliott replied. “We’re not really close to our apartment.”  
The runner placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing his lover gently, encouraging the trickster to lie back, switching their positions so he was on top.  
“I didn’t know there was a rule where we had to be in our apartment to have a good time.”  
Elliott sighed contentedly against his partner’s lips, when he was offered another searing kiss. He looked up at the younger legend shyly.  
“I’d love to, baby. I really would! But, uh, I haven’t really come prepared.”  
Octavio kissed him quickly again, before turning to search in his backpack, a coy smile on his lips. The trickster raised an eyebrow at him.   
“You didn’t!”  
“I did” the younger legend replied, a playful tone to his voice as he pulled out a bottle of lubricant. “I was gonna offer you something. But I didn’t know if you’d prefer a handjob or a blowjob, so I thought I’d come prepared for both options.”   
Elliott snorted at the explanation.  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
Octavio grinned mischievously in response.  
“I would say, I’m an unrecognised genius.”

Octavio brought his face down again, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in another kiss. He allowed Elliott to take the lead, who eagerly requested entrance with his tongue. The runner groaned softly, as fingers slid into his hair and gripped his dark locks gently, but still with enough force to pull him downwards, as Elliott deepened the kiss. Octavio couldn’t resist the urge to grind his hips down against his partner’s as their tongues continued to clash and dance around each other, in a routine that left them both breathless when they pulled away. Elliott smirked up at his boyfriend, his eyes dark with desire.  
“So, I believe there was a mention of blowjobs earlier?”  
The runner mimicked his partner’s expression, as he quickly shucked off his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. He adjusted the blankets, to ensure the trickster wouldn’t freeze to death before dipping under them and getting to work. He worked with vigor, quickly undoing the buttons of his partner’s jeans and attempted to snake a hand inside his underwear, only to receive a surprised gasp from the trickster in response.  
“B-babe! Holy fuck, your hands are freezing!”  
“Sorry! Sorry! I’ll warm them up!” Octavio cringed, stuffing his hands between his thighs, which now made his current task more difficult. “Um...Could you help me, mi amor?”  
Elliott moved his hands under the blankets, lifting his hips up slightly, so he could shimmy his jeans and briefs down his ass and thighs. He couldn’t help but snicker at the muffled “Gracias” he received in response.

Once Octavio had decided his hands were a good temperature, he took his partner’s length in hand and began stroking slowly. He kissed along the underside gently, as he swirled a half closed fist around the head, listening for cues from the trickster.   
“Mmm...That feels good, baby” Elliott praised him, when he took the tip into his mouth.   
It took all of the runner’s willpower to keep every movement slow and precise; the way Elliott liked it. He worked his hand inside his own shorts and underwear, stroking himself with his free hand, to try to relieve some tension, as he continued to work his partner until he was fully erect and mewling sweetly, into the cool night air.

“Top or bottom?” Octavio asked, when he pulled away, momentarily peeking out from his hiding spot under the blankets.  
Elliott swept his hair back with a chuckle.  
“Oh, I get to choose, huh?”  
He ran his fingers through his beard, pretending to muse over his options.  
“I guess, I’ll take the bottom. I’ll be nice.”  
“I was hoping you’d say that” Octavio smirked, reaching over his partner to claim the lube, before disappearing back under the blankets.  
The trickster adjusted his legs, when he felt his jeans and underwear be roughly tugged down to his ankles, spreading them as best he could, while trying to avoid lifting the blankets too much, not wanting a draft of cold air hitting his private parts. He hummed in approval as his lover’s slick fingers brushed against him. As much as Elliott typically loved to see his boyfriend’s face during sex, there was something oddily erotic about only being able to see the outline of his skull moving around under the blanket, and only being able to feel what was happening. He rested one hand behind his head, using the other to bypass the woolen barrier and slowly jerk himself, while his partner continued to stretch him open.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Octavio spoke, dragging his fingers along the inside of the trickster’s thigh.   
“I’ll just turn over” Elliott replied, taking the opportunity to also remove his coat, before flipping himself onto his stomach.   
The runner adjusted the blankets accordingly, as he hovered above his partner, hastily slicking himself over. He leaned over the trickster, snuggling as close as he could to keep him warm. He couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face at the quiet whimper that emitted from his partner, as he took a moment to tease him with tip of his cock, before slowly pushing in. He was practically lying on top of his lover when he bottomed out, letting out a shaky breath before continuing to move his hips against the trickster.   
“F-fuck, baby” Elliott moaned, biting down on his scarf, trying to stop any unnessssary noise. He quickly discovered this to be more difficult as Octavio continued to slowly fuck and praise him.  
“You feel so good, cariño” the runner hummed, lovingly. “Te amo mucho.”  
The trickster gripped the blanket under him tightly, his arousal building as he choked out a response;  
“I, ah...love you too, b-baby. Fu-fuck, I love you so much.”

As much as Octavio wanted to just let his partner have this moment, he was found his willpower to do so beginning to fade. He wanted to grab his lover’s hips and fuck him sensless, more than anything. That was until, there was a rustling in the trees nearby, which caught both of their attentions.  
“What...what was that?!” Elliott asked, his tone was hushed but there was still a hint of panic to his voice.   
“I don’t know” the runner responded, also quietening his speech. “Maybe it’s a deer? Or a bird?”  
“What if it’s a bear?”  
“I mean...It _could_ be” Octavio replied, a playful tone to his voice. “I did tell Caustic about this place.”  
“You did what?!” the trickster asked, shocked. “And you didn’t think to tell me that, someone might find us out here before I had my dick out?!”  
“I thought it might ruin the mood!”  
He could feel the trickster attempt to shuffle underneath him.  
“Just...act natural.”  
Octavio couldn’t help but giggle, as he suddenly thrust his hips forward, causing his partner to yelp in surprise.  
“If you ask me, this is the most natural thing we could be found doing.”  
The space fell quiet after that, and the runner began to become increasingly concerned that he’d said the wrong thing, until he heard a splutter from the trickster which was followed by muffled laughter, as he buried his face into his scarf. Octavio soon joined him, shoving his face between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, as they both shook involuntarily, trying to quell their laughter.   
“Why can’t we just have a normal day for five fucking seconds?” Elliott pondered out loud, asking the question to no one in particular, as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “I think we need to pick up the pace. I really don’t need another item to add to the list of dumb things I’ve been caught doing.”   
Octavio smirked to himself, as he readjusted his position to comply with the request.  
“And they say romance is dead, huh?” 


End file.
